Comfortable
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Scorpius is at a wedding almost a year after he and Rose broke up. Inspired by Comfortable by John Mayer.


I only own my own creativity...

I was listening to John Mayer and this story came to life. The song seemed to be written for this pair and I had to write it. It is very basic.

The wedding looked like something out of one of those fairy tales that she had always loved. But she was not the one on his arm tonight. Instead of dark brown hair and vivid green eyes the girl next to him was a strawberry blond with hazel eyes. Scorpius never should have accepted the invitation. The whole night all he could do is compare the two girls and be captive to memories of almost a year ago when he had been with her.

_He had been at the market shopping. His father was amused by how his son was so interested in the muggle world. Draco did not mind at all that his son was nothing like him. It was better that way._

_He had been on aisle five when she had found him. She was never one to be average or normal so he was not at all surprise when she jumped on the shopping cart. She pushed off and was gliding down the row when she made the mistake of turning her head to throw a grin back at him. She was still grinning when she ran into the display of magazines so he saw the surprise on her face as she fell. Her laughter let him know she was fine but they were asked to leave the store. They had left both laughing._

Scorpius shook his head hoping he could erase the memory. If only his brain was an etch-a-sketch.

A head a dark brown hair caught his eye on the dance floor. At the moment he would not be able to tell anyone why they ended things. The good memories were flooding his senses making it difficult to remember the bad. He frowned as she danced by him. If he asked her she would remind him of course. Maybe that is why he was avoiding her.

Of course it could also be that he had brought Wendy with him. Wendy his new girlfriend. He turned to her now. She had been talking to his friends. All the guys were focused on her which was usual. Wendy was perfect by anyone's standards. Her features were flawless and her beauty was stunning. He smiled at her and pulled her out onto the dance floor. They sway slowly to the music then when the song was over Wendy excused herself to use the powder room. He walked back to his friends knowing she would look for him there.

"Scorpius where did you find the lovely Wendy?" James asked nudging him his elbow. Albus shook his head at his older brother's antics.

"Glad we finally get to meet her," Albus said to him, "She suites you." He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by her.

"Why aren't you boys dancing?" Her arms crossed in front of her with her foot tapping, "There are many of young ladies for you to dance with. This a wedding! So eat drink and be merry." While she looked beautiful tonight in her purple dress for some odd reason he was thinking of another night. When she had been so tired she had gotten ready for bed early. She had been wearing no makeup at all and lounging in an old pair of gray sweats that had a small Eeyore on the hip that said I need hugs and kisses. And yet she had been simply irresistible to him. He snapped back to the present when he realized she was talking to him.

"...she reminds me of a Monet." She was referring to Wendy and not in a nice way. It sounded nice to anyone else listening but he watched Clueless with her one too many times not to get the reference.

"Bloody hell..." He started but Wendy interrupted him as she had returned without him noticing.

"Darling, language! You know I do not like to hear you say such things." But he did not really hear Wendy. All he saw was her and how she was biting back a smile at him. The rest of the conversation was a blur to him as he tried to distract himself from her. He had thought he was over her. Otherwise he would not have started sleeping with Wendy.

"Scorpius let's dance," Wendy exclaimed as a new song started, "I adore Coltrane."

"This is Miles Davis," He heard her mumble. He had stop to himself from glaring at her. At least this time no one else had heard her. Wendy pulled him away and again they swayed on the dance floor. He could tell that his behavior was starting to unnerve her. Her smile was not as bright as it had been earlier in the evening. Though he could not blame her. He was being rather distant and she did not know why. Truthfully, their relationship had been rocky for a few weeks now and now he could see why. Wendy may be perfect but she wasn't the girl that made him feel like she did. She made him feel comfortable, content. Perfect may be what someone else wanted but not Scorpius Malfoy.

"I am sorry." He said once they had stepped off the dance floor. Wendy smiled sadly then looked across the floor to where she was standing laughing.

"Did you used to date her?" Wendy asked her voice even toned.

"Yes, I was in love with her even. Maybe I still am." He said apologetically. Wendy smiled and hugged him. He left her there only because Wendy had pushed him. That and he wanted her back.


End file.
